


Being an Omega is Weird, Take it from Sam Winchester, New Omega on Campus

by Selune



Series: Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Jim Murphy mentioned, Omega Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/pseuds/Selune
Summary: Sam is out of the hospital and getting used to his new dynamic, but it's so strange. Brady and his new therapist help a bit.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Real Tyson Brady & Sam Winchester
Series: Sam's An Omega and Dean Doesn't Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_of_the_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_of_the_Labyrinth/gifts).



Sam had been an Omega for a month (OK, _Dr. Brown_ , he’d _been_ an Omega his whole life – he'd just _found out_ a month ago) and things were. . .weird. Like _weird._

And Sam knew weird. He’d been the weird new kid his whole life, and _oh yeah_ , his family _hunted monsters._ Didn’t get much weirder than that. 

Sam had left that life – left his family – because he wanted normal. He wanted _safe_. But this weird was, actually, kind of nice. Overwhelming, but still. Like an “automatically got into any club without having to wait in line” kind of weird. Like “got proposed to three times in one week by really _hot_ Alphas” kind of weird (he had Pastor Jim turn them all down, but still – very flattering). A “swanky new single dorm room for the same price as the double in the Alpha halls” kind of weird. 

Also, unfortunately, an “already had to take out three restraining orders” kind of weird. That one was definitely in the “con” pile of being an Omega. Which led to “needing a chaperone at all social gatherings involving Alphas or Beta men” type of weird. 

Since his guardian lived more than 30 miles from campus, the school had appointed one for him. Luckily, his friend Brady had gotten the job. He’d actually physically _fought_ five separate Alphas for the honor of keeping Sam from being raped or mated against his will (or even just harassed while trying to have a good time) _while also not being able to have a romantic or sexual relationship with Sam._ It was some old-timey knight shit, with Sam as the princess.

Sam was kind of into it, not that he’d ever tell anyone. His new therapist, Dr. Brown, was working with Sam on accepting these feelings as valid, and not letting what he thought Dean or Dad would say change him. They weren’t here, and even if they were, Sam had a right to his emotions. He was his own person, and his wants and needs did not have to align with his father’s or brother’s. 

That was another thing Sam was getting used to. Being able to just be himself without someone yelling at him that he was doing it all wrong. He would probably be dealing with that either way, though, so it didn’t count in the “Omega weirdness” of his life. Just new, general, “this is a thing normal people do” weirdness. 

A couple of weeks after Sam last called Dean, he gave up on his brother actually returning his call and ended up breaking down and calling his dad. John, predictably, didn’t answer. When Sam called the same number two days later, it was out of service. 

So, he figured that was his answer. When Dad said, “If you walk out that door, don’t come back,” he meant it. Come hell or high water, Sam wasn’t getting any help from his family. 

Who knows? Maybe Dad talked with Dean, and they decided they were better off without little Sammy’s Omega problem holding them back. Maybe they celebrated dodging _that_ bullet. After all, Dad always said Omegas were nothing but a liability, especially on a hunt. They were too _fragile_ for that kind of work. They might get _hurt_. 

But his underage sons getting the shit kicked out of them by whatever monster they were hunting that week was just fine. 

Sam didn’t talk about that with Dr. Brown, but he knew she would say that he shouldn’t let how his family might feel hold _him_ back. That he could live a full life without them in it. And if they didn’t want to be in it, that was not Sam’s fault, and he couldn’t change who they were or how they felt. Or some bullshit like that. 

Whenever Brady got a whiff of Sam feeling sorry for himself, he would drag Sam out to a party or a club or even just the mall or a movie. Brady loved people’s reactions to Sam. Sam was, according to Brady, the hottest Omega on campus. Also, the nicest and best-smelling. 

According to Brady, Sam smelled like, “an actual, real slice of heaven that fell to earth” when he was in heat. He only said that the once, and then they never talked about it again. 

Only 10% of Stanford students were Omegas, though, so Sam took it with a grain of salt. Like, sure, Brady was the first person to find Sam when he went into heat, and he kind of climbed all over Sam and licked his neck. But, Brady had eventually climbed off Sam (when Sam, oh so helpfully pushed him off) and ran to get an RA instead of mating with him. So he couldn’t smell _that_ divine. 

Also, Brady had to say nice things to Sam. He was his best friend, and oh yeah, also his _job_. Taking care of Sam would get Brady a real nice recommendation from the student services office – and more importantly the head of Omega Services whose brother just so happened to be a VP at one of the firms Brady was eyeing for his summer internship. 

Sam also liked the way Alphas reacted to him when he was out with Brady. On his own, it could be kind of scary. Not, like, werewolf about to eat his heart scary, but normal people scary. 

He never had to buy his own drink – he actually usually couldn’t drink everything that was bought for him and would have to turn some away or give them to Brady. But he did have to make sure Brady watched his drink if he went to the bathroom, and he or Brady regularly tested them for drugs. (Brady had heard that some bartenders could be bribed to drug drinks themselves, so you couldn’t even trust them coming straight from the bar. He hadn’t heard of it happening anywhere locally, but letting Sam be date-raped would not get him a place in DC. And, also, his friend would be hurt.) 

Even in crowded bars and clubs, Sam always had a place to sit. Alphas would jump out of their seats to offer them to Sam, and several times, even pushed other Alphas out of _their_ seats so Sam would have a choice of where to sit. 

People were just generally nicer to him, now. Not like people had been overtly mean to him before, it was just different. His professors (overwhelmingly Alphas) let it slide if he was a few minutes late to class. The barista at his favorite coffee shop just gave him his coffee for free about a third of the time. Cops stopped to watch when he ran in the mornings, to make sure he was OK and no one was bothering him. (Sometimes the cops were, but he was too nervous to say that.) Other students growled when he got put in other groups during class – and for once, it wasn’t because he was the smart one. (He _was_ still the smart one, though.) 

Also, everyone – like _everyone_ \- wanted to be friends with him. He tried to reciprocate with as many people as possible, and hang out in groups and get to know people, but it often got a bit too much for Sam, and he’d end up hanging out alone in his room or with just Brady. Having his older brother and an imaginary guy in rainbow suspenders be his best friends throughout his life did not prepare him for popularity. 

He also couldn’t date anyone without Pastor Jim’s say-so. There was a whole approval process that he’d tried to streamline for Jim, but the pastor was still raking through dozens of emails and calls every week from Alphas and Beta men. Most were students at Stanford, but some were professors (gross) or regular residents of the city. A few weren’t even located in the US, so Sam had no idea how they even knew about him or got Jim’s contact information. 

To make it easier, Jim turned away everyone except anyone Sam told him to pass through. So far, that had been 10 people, and Sam had told him to deny further contact with all of them. Most of them tried to get handsy. Two of them hit him when he stopped them (and then immediately learned that Sam didn’t need a guardian or a chaperone to protect him when he knocked them out). One of them tried to bond with him (Sam now had a restraining order against her). 

He couldn’t even flirt back with the barista without risking her trying to bond with him, or starting a fight when he didn’t also flirt with some other Alpha. (That one took some time to learn, so now, Sam didn’t flirt with anyone without Brady at his side.) 

Being an Omega sometimes made Sam feel like the One Ring. Precious and fragile – a delicate, ephemeral thing that everyone wanted. But also, a disgusting monster thing that controlled everyone around it and had to be destroyed. 

Dr. Brown didn’t much like it when Sam said that, but as a Beta who presented at a normal age and grew up in a normal family in the suburbs of Maine, she didn’t have the same life experience as Sam to refute it. She did, however, encourage him to make Omega friends and gave him the information for an Omega group on campus that met weekly. 

He hadn’t contacted them, yet, and he might not. What if he was weird, even for an Omega? What if everyone else in the group was getting along great, had figured out how to date, had families who loved and supported them, and had tons of friends? What if he was the only one with a non-related guardian? Or a paid chaperone? 

He knew he’d most likely be the only one who presented after high school graduation. 

So, for now, he just stuck with Brady, and his parties and clubs and Alpha friends. And didn’t flirt with anyone, and gave Jim’s info to any Alpha who looked at him twice. 

It was weird, but he’d get through it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dean and John are up to while Sam's getting used to his new dynamic.

Dean met up with Dad in early November, at a roadside motel near Portola Valley. 

They’d split up a few weeks ago to take care of different hunts. Dad went off to chase down a lead on the thing that killed Mom, and Dean met up with Caleb in Oklahoma to take care of a kitsune that’d taken to killing men at rest stops on I35. 

Dean had finished a few days before but held off on contacting his father until after  _ that  _ day. It was excruciating at the best of times. Without Sammy there to show Dad he hadn’t lost  _ everything _ that night. Well. Just say that Dean would rather spend it alone.

But now they were back together, and Dean had a bone to pick with his dad. 

The squeak of the main door let Dean know his dad was back with dinner. Dean turned to the small table and started clearing it of the weapons he’d been cleaning. 

He took a deep breath. 

_ I’m not confronting. Just trying to fix a problem _ , he told himself. Without Sam there to be the one to yell about how everything was unfair, the two of them could work through their issues more quickly. Usually by Dean backing down immediately and never bringing them up again. But this was too important to let go. 

“Hey, uh,” Dean said as he sat down in the chair across from his father. “Just, uh, thought you should know. Your main number is out of order. That’s why I had to call your secondary to meet up.”

Dad didn’t appear to be listening, crunching the lettuce in his burger. He chewed thoroughly and swallowed before answering. “I know. I'm putting more minutes on it when my new card comes in. The one I have is about shot.”

“What if Sammy calls?” Dean asked, body language loose, trying to appear on the right side of collaborative questioning, instead of veering into “talking back,” which Dad hated. 

“Sam’s a smart kid. He knows my other numbers. He can call the emergency if he needs me. That one’s still charged.” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Uh oh. Dad was one question away from getting mad. 

“Besides, we both know your brother would never call me first. Not with the way we left things. Do  _ you _ have any missed calls?”

“No, sir.” Dean hung his head. Months with no word from Sammy left Dean on edge. His mother hen was coming out, as Sammy would say.

“Well, then, there you go. Now get some sleep. We’ll swing by Stanford in the morning to check nothing’s happened to him, then we  gotta haul ass to that  wendigo in New Garus.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said. Hopefully, seeing his brother tomorrow would put his fears to rest. Even if Sammy wouldn’t be seeing them.


End file.
